


Musk

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Armpit Kink, Foot Fetish, M/M, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't mind that they can't shower every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musk

“This is bullshit,” Daryl spat as he watched his latest kill escape, “S’like they know we’re here.”

“Maybe they do.” Merle replied, voice husky and taunting. He wasn’t too worried, the group had enough canned food to eat for now and these kills were only to break the monotony, he had only tagged along because Daryl seemed adamant that he was cooking dinner tonight - and he did love watching the boy’s ass as he readied a crossbow shot. Perhaps this adventure hadn’t been because Daryl was interested in playing cook as much as it was a needed distraction from their mood. Two oversexed men in the woods tend to run out of supplies quickly and the lack of lube had put a dampener on the rampant sex marathon that seemed to strike the Dixons as summer rolled around. They had to wait until Rick gave the word that it was safe for them to go into town for supplies, leaving both of them frustrated and edgy.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You fuckin’ stink, baby brother.” Merle scrunched up his face, swatting at the air between them mockingly. It was true - with the recent events and the panic that accompanied everyday living it had become difficult to keep regimes they maintained before the world changed. It just wasn’t a priority when people were trying to stay alive. Still, Daryl liked to have the last word.

“Big words for someone who didn’t need the apocalypse as an excuse to stop bathing.” Daryl shot back, roughly grabbing Merle by the scruff of his neck and pulling him into an embrace. He had to smile against the older man’s lips, his previous statement proved by the fact that, despite the dental hygiene supplies in camp, Merle had been skipping out on brushing his teeth. His breath reeked, indiscernible food, cheap whiskey, smokes and that earthy scent that seemed to permeate everything after a few days in the forest camp. He was actually surprised that Merle’s scent was so potent considering his history, but this new layer of scent seem to exacerbate everything that came before.

Daryl’s kissing was sloppy, tongues sliding over one another, hard bites and sucks that left marks and crude, desperate noises. It was an unabashed lust that Merle loved, far superior to previous lovers who had pecked and blushed. No, Daryl was attuned to the primal necessity of sex, the unsavoury raunch that came with truly letting go and thinking only with your dick.

Daryl moved to trail Merle’s neck with his nose, droplets of sweat running onto the bridge and down to his lips, tongue instinctively darting out to catch the tangy droplet before dragging a long lick upwards to where the droplet began, just under Merle’s ear. 

“Y’always liked my stink though, didn’t ya?” The muscled torso rumbled below his hand, the grizzled, slurred drawl that reverberated to Daryl’s very core every time they were pressed together.

“Used to steal your ol’ dirty boxers an’ jerk off with ‘em over my face.” Daryl grinned against Merle’s neck, licking alongside the ridge of his dirt-stained ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth. 

“Ya rat bastard,” Merle laughed, eyes closed as his hands snaked under Daryl’s shirt, “Was wonderin’ where those went.”

As he moved downwards, Daryl took a moment to suck at Merle’s nipple through the ragged old wifebeater, pleased at the sounds it elicited from towering figure that twitched below his teeth. Merle imitated Daryl’s movements with his hands, pinching and twisting, thumbing over the hardened nubs, squeezing with increasing as the teeth on his own clamped harder.

“I’m sweatin’ like a fuckin’ hog.” Merle huffed, taking one hand out from under Daryl’s shirt and raising his arm to inspect the large sweat stain that had pooled on his vest directly underneath. He sighed as a cooling breeze hit his untended pits, hair now darker and matted down to slick skin. Daryl straightened, admiring his big brother’s hefty arms as he trailed a thumb down to the wetness underarm, rubbing it between his fingers before repeating the same pattern with his tongue.

“Get yer nose in there, kiddo. Take a whiff of ol’ Merle’s sweaty pits.” The older man urged, flexing his tank-like arm as the other continued work on Daryl’s nipples, switching from left to right as they became too tender, easily telling when it became too much as the pitch of Daryl’s muffled groan changed. Every once and a while Merle would dip into Daryl’s underwear, swiping a helping of scent from the boy’s balls to sniff, keeping his dick nice and hard against his jeans. Merle’s pits were intoxicating, a thick musk that assaulted Daryl’s senses that willed him onwards, licking and sucking at the slick skin and tasting every flavour locked into the matted hair.

Eventually Daryl emerged, nose and lips shimmering with Merle’s sweat. He immediately gave a pained moan as his tender nipples came in contact with his shirt, which he quickly remedied by whipping it off onto the dirt below. Merle stepped back to admire his baby brother, but did not look completely happy.

“You gonna stop there, or…?” He wiggled his eyebrow, tongue pressing against the side of his mouth. Daryl just laughed, shaking his head as he pulled off the rest of his gear, boots and socks until he stood completely naked. He had a tight, lean muscle that Merle wanted to lick all over, lightly hairy chest and trailed down to that thick Dixon cock that had became a trait for the family. His pubes were a dark brown, like Merle’s once were, though they had recently become flecked with a salt and pepper, as did the rest of his hair. The fire inside Daryl was infinitely fascinating to Merle and he was entranced by the quiet aura of confidence that circled the boy, a look that held a spark of life and promised breeding, fucking and fighting. He had Dixon blood. They both did. That’s what made them strong.

“If someone finds us we’re fucked,” He looked around before moving back to Merle, dick in hand. “Your turn.”

Merle deftly yanked off his vest and belt before kicking off his boots and pulling off his jeans. Daryl licked his lips as his brother’s cock sprung out, hard and thick with a delicious curve that allowed the older man to hit every little spot inside him.

“No underwear. Classy.” He taunted, pulling himself up to Merle and leaning in for another sloppy kiss, cocks straining against one another, Merle’s solid beer gut supporting Daryl’s noticeably slimmer, taut frame. As they drew apart, Daryl teeth dragged across Merle’s lower lip in a lazy bite.

“I guess someone jizzed on ‘em all.”

An amused, half-embarrassed look crept upon Daryl’s face and he threw up his hands in mock defeat. When they returned to Merle’s body the were on his ass, thick meat filling the younger man’s hands as he stroked and grabbed and explored while the two kissed. Merle turned to let Daryl see what he was playing with, a full view of his big brother’s thick ass, slick with sweat in the hairy crevice. As he parted his cheeks, Daryl’s dick jumped against his stomach, prompting a few frenzied strokes as he lowered himself to rest his cock against that pretty pink hole, a familiar moan rising from both men. His cockhead twitched and Merle‘s asshole responded, flexing and urging Daryl to enter. If only.

“If we don’t find a pharmacy in the next week I swear to God you can go in dry.” Merle murmured, hints of frustration in his voice as he straightened back up, sandwiching Daryl’s cock between his ass and the younger man’s stomach. Daryl sighed and rested his head on Merle’s shoulder blade. His arms moved to Merle’s chest where the men entwined, fingers interlaced against a large frame.

Daryl planted kisses on Merle’s back, using the sweaty crack to reduce the friction as he grinded up and down that beautiful ass he couldn’t enter. Each time his sensitive head passed the opening it took all he could to stop himself thrusting inward. One hand broke loose to stroke Merle’s dick, mimicking the rhythm of the men. Merle snarled as he looked down, relishing each stroke as Daryl’s hand grew wetter with sweat and precum.

“I can smell your feet from here, y‘know.” Daryl groaned against Merle’s mass. Merle laughed, a short burst that was stifled with a groan that reminded him he was edging ever closer to completion.

“Baby brother,” He replied through gritted teeth, “I’m sure everyone _in camp_ can smell my feet from here.”

A pat to Merle’s ass made him turn around and he huffed a frustrated sigh as he turned. Remaining silent, Daryl guided the older man down to the dirt, until he was lying on his back, as comfortably as a forest floor allowed.

“C’mon, I’m ready to burst.” He whined, running his hands up and down his stomach impatiently. Daryl didn’t respond, lost in examining Merle’s thick thighs and legs, lifting them up until his socked feet were at the younger man’s face. The stench was overpowering, really, the navy socks almost soaked to black from weeks of activity. Had there not been holes in the socks to aerate them, Daryl doubted he would even be able to hold them to his face for that long.

Daryl edged closer, taking cautious sniffs, still wrapped up in this glorious stink. He trailed his finger down the edge, relishing Merle’s impatient twitches and smiling at the tip of his digit was instantly soaked in sweat. Suddenly the foot surged forward to pad Daryl’s face, an instant print of sweat coating his face and going clammy from the breeze.

“Yo, let’s get this going.” Merle’s visage broke into a laugh as Daryl’s unimpressed, wet face looked back at him. Quicker than Merle could react, Daryl pulled off a dripping sock and stuffed it into his brother’s mouth. Merle’s faced scrunched up at the sour tang that assaulted his taste buds and made his eyes water. Daryl thought he exclaimed _Jesus Christ_ but it was muffled and he wasn’t sure.

He returned to his original position and pressed his cock against Merle’s reddened length, taking both in hand and jerking them rapidly and harshly. What had once been vaguely intelligible from Merle was now a mess of muffled moans and shouts as his balls tightened up, pumping cum over Daryl’s hands and his gut. His feet instinctively found Daryl’s face and toes curled around the boy’s features as he climaxed, the surge of stink sending Daryl into the same wreck of ecstasy, adding ropey streams of his hot load to Merle’s torso, painting right up to the man’s collarbone. He free hand gripped tightly onto Merle’s ass, blunted nails digging deeper with every pulse, hard enough to leave a mark that would last for days. His mouth hung open against the fleshy sole pressed to his face, forcing him to breathe in that fucking heady musk, the foul odour that Daryl will taste on his tongue for about as long as it takes for the marks on Merle’s ass to disappear.

Daryl collapsed onto Merle, both men panting and happy. He pulled the saliva and sweat-coated sock out of Merle’s mouth and leant in for a kiss, his big brother’s strong hands running through his hair as they both embraced in a sticky mess on the forest floor.

They lay together, naked but for one sock, soaking in each other’s warmth for a few minutes longer before it was decided that they make a move. Daryl pulled himself up with a satisfied stretch before reaching down and helping his brother.

“Maybe I should take a shower when we get back - that sock was not a pleasant experience.” Merle said and pulled on his vest, which now sported an unattractive dark patch right around the nipple. 

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
